robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
He Smiles
This is my first time ever writing a creepypasta. Sorry if it's not that good. Judging from this title you may think this is some cliche horror title. But I promise you this is not cliche. This "He." is something nobody should experience, Unfortunately I was one of the only people to experience it. I'm a person who likes scary things, And roblox has scary games and i'm happy about that. Games like Silent Dark, and Lightbulb are what good roblox horror games should be Not those clickbait trash games. I was talking with a friend, I asked him if he wanted to play a "Scary Hotel." game that had a clickbait thumbnail. He was like "Ok sure lmao." We both joined the same time and realized, Wait nobody is playing this game. But then we saw another person named "He." We didn't think much of it besides, How does someone have 2 letters in their name isn't the max 4? But we just played the trash game until we found He. "He" had just a white character with no colors besides a scary image of something on his torso we weren't sure what the picture was. But after seeing what this guy was wearing we laughed thinking he was some guy who thought he was scary. Like John Doe, We were terribly wrong he started saying in chat. He Follows He Sees and then the last word. He Smiles. Again we thought he was just some kid who thought he was scary. He kept repeating it and we just walked past him, After finishing the "Scary Hotel." We saw him again. How is that possible? How did he get up here before us? Then he started repeating the same words He Follows He Sees He Smiles, He Follows He Sees He Smiles, He Follows He Sees He Smiles, He Follows He Sees He Smiles, Now we were a bit worried. So we just left thinking everything would be okay. But all of a sudden my computer shutdown no blue screen of death. Just a black screen. I got mad my computer is a good computer and rarely shuts down. However my friend was still on because he told me his screen was starting to show weird things. I told him to just restart his computer but then our call turned off automatically. I was confused, What the heck is happening??. Many Days Later Its been 6 days after the "weird things" happened to my friend. I've tried to get in contact with him several times but, he never answered. Then I just gave up trying to talk to my friend and just went to watch TV. I was watching the news when I heard this 5 days ago Daniel Cleveland was found dead in his room. It is unknown how he died. The authorities think he was brutally murdered. The parents aren't sure either how he died. ... I was shocked I was speechless I have no words Who did this to him? Why did this happen? As I was trying to conjure up that hes actually dead. I checked my computer And saw this as my background He Follows He Sees He, Smiles. Thank you for reading my first creepypasta please tell me whats wrong with it so I can improve